Malasia Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone
by FireFawkess
Summary: girl!harry fanfic. What if Harry was actually Malasia Potter? And Hermione was Ryan Ravenclaw? And Ron was Ronalidad Weasley? Read to find out!


She panted as she pumped rubber. Her hands had blisters and ached, but, she had to get away from Dedula's gang. "Where are you, cousin?" She almost cried out. but she was 15 feet away from the house. 14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... she crashed into the fence. She got a horrible scratch on her cheek. She fell over and her wheelchair fell over her. She laid there in the grass. Until Dedula came over. "Waz up cuz? Not painful enough? Ok. Here." She stepped on Malasia's nose with her heel. Blood spruted everywhere. "Freak." Spat Dedula. It was getting colder by the minute. a was shivering badly. Her blood had dried up, but her nose still hurt. She dragged herself to her home and with difficulty, she knocked on the door. " Malasia you got a lett- Oh my!" Malasia grabbed the letter, and dragged herself to her bedroom. She opned her letter once she got to her room and read it. _Dear Malasia , You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will buy your school supplies and with your classmates, board the Hogwarts Express no later than 11:00 to go to Hogwarts. You will learn to not only use magic, but to control it. You will be taking the following subjects: 1st year subjects: Charms Transfiguration Potions Defense against the Dark Arts Flying You will take these subjects and we expect you to pass. We await your owl no later by July 31st if you do not wish to go. Sincerely, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Headmaster_.μ There was another piece of parchment. μ_ Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry 1st year supplies list. You will need the following: Wand One size 2 gold cauldron Books Scales (diamond) Quills. (eagle) Ink (Red, blue, purple, black) Bag (Crossbody. Big.) Parchment (at least 100,000 sheets) First years are NOT allowed their own brooms. Professor Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress._μ Finally, Malasia was going to Hogwarts. No more Dedula! 2 months later, Malasia rolled around, she could barely breathe as the doctor wrapped her nose with thick bandage. She had gotten her wheelchair back, thanks to Uncle Vernon. Dedula had been given a harsh punishment. No video games for a week. No tv for a week. No food for a day. No candy for a month. Awesome. She rolled until she came to a stop at platform 9 3/4. 10:30. "Uncle! Time for me to go!" Uncle Vernon came with her owl and trunk. Aunt Petunia came with Dedlua. "Why are you in front of a wall?" She asked. "To go to the train." "Good NOT luck!" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia smiled. "Go on." Malasia rolled back. Then rolled forward really fast. Last thing she saw was Dedula's evil smile then surprised face when she disappeared behind the wall. "Oi! Fred come 'ere and help me put my trunk in this compartment!" Came the yell of a red haired person. He turned and saw Malasia. "'Ello. Im George Weasley. W'o are you?" "Malasia Rowena Helena Potter IIII." George's face looked surprised. "Potter?" Malasia sat alone in a compartment and saw another Red-Haired person open the door. "'Ello. Mind if I sit 'ere?" "No not at all." The girl sat down across from her. "Im Ronalidad Bilianna Weasley." "Im Malasia Rowena Helena Potter IIII." "Awesome! Do you 'ave t'e scar?" Malasia showed her the scar. "Wicked!" During that scene, a dark haired boy with pale skin and brown eyes opened the door. To Alashia, he was cute. "Has anyone seen a kneazle? A girl named Nevali lost one." "No. Get ou'." Said Ronalidad. The boy frowned. "Ok. Dont need to be rude about it." Malasia rolled over to him. "I will help you." He smiled. "So. What is your name?" The boy turned to face her. "Ryan John Ravenclaw." Alashia smiled. "I am Malasia Rowena Helena Potter IIII." Ryan's face brightened. "I've read about you! You're in Greatest Wizards of all time and Great wizarding events of the 20th century! " "I am famous? Wow!" Ryan grinned. Two red hair twins came up to them. Alashia recognized one of them as George. "See Fred? Tis Malasia Potter!" The twin named Fred grinned. "'Ello! I am Fred Weasley! But you can also call me Gred!" "And you can call me Forge!" Malasia smiled. Ryan rolled his eyes. Malasia led Ryan to the booming voice. "Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere! How are yeh, Malasia?" Malasia smiled. "Im great, Hagrid!" "Good good. Have that spirit so you can pass yer classes. Ok, TEH THE BOATS!" Ryan turned to Malasia, "Who is he?" "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Grounds and Keys at Hogwarts. Half-Giant. Got expelled in third year. Dont ask me why." "Ok." "Ravenclaw, Ryan!" Ryan stepped forward to the Hat. He sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head. ¿Hmm. Where to put you... Not Slytherin. Not Hufflepuff... How about GRYFFINDOR!¿ The Gryffindor table clapped loudly. "Potter, Malasia!" Malasia stepped to the stool, she got on the stool and waited. ¿Ah. Young Potter. Yes. You have a ready mind. You are smart. Nice for Ravenclaw. No? You also have courage and strength. You are loyal. But where to put you? Better be in GRYFFINDOR!¿ The Gryffindor table exploded into cheers. Malasia ran to join Ryan. When the last few people got sorted, Professor Dumbledore got up. "Let the feast begin!" (You know what happens... I am too lazy.) As they walked to Gryffindor Tower, Ryan pulled Malasia aside and looked into her eyes. "Please, when I ask you this, dont panic!" "Okay! Okay!" "Do you like me?" "Um. Uh. Ummm. Yes. I do. Why?" Ryan smiled. "Because I like you, too." He kissed her on the cheek. Her scar immediatley disappeared. Malasia smiles. "Healing powers, huh?" Ryan grinned. "Back off! My secret!" They laughed. They sneaked up to Gryffindor Tower before Filch or any other person found them. (Christmas Holidays) _μDear Mother, I am doing fine at Hogwarts. I am making alot of friends here. I like one of my friends. Her name is Malasia Rowena Helena Potter IIII, I have never meet such a better person and being a Pureblood, that is alot to say. Alashia is also a Pureblood. I have also met Ronalidad Bilianna Weasley. She is not nice and pronounces 'here' like ''ere'. It really bugs me. I really like proper grammar,as you may know, Mother. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know how it is going 'ere(jk) at Hogwarts. Your son, Ryan_.μ Ryan rolled up the letter nd gave it to his barn owl, Jackthopia, and he flew away. Then a Midnight-Black snowy owl came in through his window. Ryan immediatley recognised it as Shadow, Malasia 's owl. She held out her leg. Ryan untied the ribbon and unrolled the letter._ μDear Ryan, I just wanted to let you know that I am doing fine at the Dursleys. They are nice to me, but my cousin Dedula(stupid name) keeps on bothering me. I threatened her, last night, that I would turn her into a pig.(seriously) But, that did not work. She keeps on bothering me. What are you doing at Hogwarts? Like I said, I am doing fine. Christmas is tomorrow. So I will be fine. Hugs, Malasia Potter P.S. I did not want to put my middle names_. μ Ryan smiled. She was fine. He went to his trunk and dug out parchment and ink. He sat down at his desk and began to write_: μDear Malasia, It is awesome to know that you are fine. I am not doing fine. I got a cold and I think I am pathetic. I am not worthy to be a wizard. Professor McGonagall lets my Mother visit me. They both take care of me. We should be thankful for a Professor like that. I am going to bed now. Goodbye. Hugs, Ryan Ravenclawμ_ He gave that letter to Shadow and saw her fly away. (Christmas morning) Malasia read the letter from Ryan. He had a cold. And he thinks he is pathetic! She immediately started writing_. μDear Ryan, I am sorry to hear that you have a cold. I do not want to hear that you are pathetic. Because you are NOT. You ARE worthy to be a wizard. You just have to try! I am going to send a few potions to make you feel better. Just dont go into depression! I hope you recived your Christmas present. I am going to Hogwarts at 11:00 in the morning. Merry Christmas , Malasia Potter_.μ Ryan wiped away a tear. She cares about him. Wow. He grabbed the potions rom the bag that came with the letter and drank one by one. He instantly felt better! He changed into the clothes that Alashia gave him and ran out of the dormitory. 11:00 am. Gryffindor Common Room. As Ryan reached the couch, he heard a yell: "Ryan!" He turned and saw Malasia bundled up tightly. "Alashia!" They ran and hugged tightly. "OI! 'Ow 'bout an 'ug for me?" Malasia and Ryan broke apart and saw Ronalidad standing there with her arms crossed on her flat chest. Her ears red. "Fine." Malasia went to hug her. Ryan coughed. 2 seconds later, Malasia let go of Ronalidad. She turned around and mentioned for Ryan to follow her out of the common room. Everyone could feel her love for him. Ryan and Malasia strolled in the corridor. They were making fun of the Weasley Clan. "They always say 'oi' and leave out their 'h's." Malasia cracked up. "I know! They always say 'blimey' or 'reckon'. But its 'damn' or 'man' and 'think' or 'guess'." "Can you repeat that?" "No, Ryan." Said person pouted. Malasia laughed. She pulled Ryan close. Their lips were an inch from each other's. They stared at each other... Malasia rolled along the corridor and thought about what happened the previous night. ^Their lips were an inch from each other's. They stared at each other. Ryan smashed his lips against her's. She kissed him back. After 2 minutes, they broke apart. "You've You've You've You've kissed me." Ryan smiled. "Because I like you."^ (june) Malasia, Ryan, and Ronalidad ran/rolled to the third floor corridor. Once there, they opened the door and saw Fluffy. Soft music from a Harp was playing. "Snape must've been 'ere already!" "Yes. But he left the Harp playing." "And Fluffy is sleeping. C'mon." The two girls followed Ryan to the trap door. He tried to move the paw, but after Alashia and Ronalidad helped him, they were in Devil's Snare. Ryan had the idea of using Lumos Maxima to fall through. Ryan and Ronalidad hit the cold, stone floor with a thud, while the Devil's Snare carefully placed Malasia on the floor.(Wonder why it did that...) "Look there! There is some obstacles we have to get through!" (if you havent-h read-eth the book-eth. You wont-eth get-eth! I am bad at 15 centruy speech) With Ryan knocked out and Ronalidad tangled in rubbish, Alashia had to go alone. At the mirror was... QUIRRELL?! "Ah. Yes. Young Potter. " "It was you?" "Well. Duh. It was me. Durrr." "Whatev." "You must have had trouble. Getting through those obstacles. " There was a muttering. Then Qurrell said: "No. Master, you are not strong enough! Fine." Then a horrible thing happened, Qurriell took off his turban. On the back of his head was... A FACE?! "Malasia Potter." Spoke the voice. "Voldemort?" "Yes. See what I have become?" "Yes. Dead things. INCENDIO!" Qurriell began to burn. He shrieked in agony and pain, he groped for his wand, but Alashia held it up in front of him. With an evil smirk, she snapped the wand in half. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" And with one last shout, Qurriell fell to the floor and became ashes. The Philosophers Stone fell to her lap. She held it up and then fell. She had fainted. Malasia later woke up in the hospital wing. Pomphery let Dumbledore in for a little talk. 3 hours later, with Ravenclaw winning the house cup, Malasia, Ryan, and Ronalidad were at platform 9 3/4. "Well. Bye." And with that, Ronalidad crossed the barrier. Ryan kissed Malasia for 1 minute then winking at her, ran to his mum. Malasia was left with only Padma and Parvati Patil to cross with. They crossed the barrier to the muggle world. I know it was a terrible fanfic but, just review! Rowena Hernandez Malfoy Potter {/|\}


End file.
